Federation of Buccaneers (1st)
History The Pirate Code Pirate Code Th’ Vast Oceans and Yer Place in Them Th’ ink is still damp on th’ scrolls telling th’ tale of th’ Federation of Buccaneers. It wasn’t too long ago that th’ pirates who now patrol th’ seas lived upon th’ land, tending their fields and such. Their serene existence was not t’ last, however, as th’ local minister took it upon herself t’ burn th’ homes of these law abiding citizens. Rather than stay and face th’ indignities and injustices that were now being heaped upon them by th’ local government, they took t’ th’ sea, where they would be free from rule of tyrants. They now sail under th’ banner of th’ Federation of Buccaneers, a proud and stoic group who searches th’ seas for plunder and booty. Government Te' Federation be broken up into three branches; the founders, the captains, and the lieutenants. Founders- Runz and Sagha be the founders. They be responsible for maintaining proper direction. Together they have the power to declare war and they oversee te' military. Sagha is responsible for maintaining te' forum. And Runz leads the Flying Dutchmen and First Mates (an information program). Founders have executive power over Captains and Lieutenants. A unanimous vote from both the Captains and Lieutenants will veto or override the Founders executive power. Captains- Captains be elected by the members, they serve 4 month terms. There be captains for the following departments; Recruitment, Membership, Finances, Education, Internal Affairs/Trade, and Technology. The Founders work with the Captains to ensure growth maximize potential. Captains act as advisory positions to the Lieutenants. Captains are responsible for delivering complete and thorough working departments. Department duties: -Recruitment will be responsible for obtaining new members and educating te' members on te' Pirate Code and rules of te' alliance. Quotas will be set t' encourage growth and continue te' Federations growth -Membership will be responsible for establishing ranks of membership inside te' Federation. A current list of Buccaneers, Privateers, Flying Dutchmen, and ghosts will need to be maintained. -Finances will be responsible for staying current on start up aid. They will need to establish reliable banks and coordinate with te' banks who needs to send aid to who. Also, they will be in charge of all financial matters like reparations after wars, start up aid, Dutchmen aid when needed, and other growth packages. -Education will be responsible for assisting in te' education in all members. Guides and tips will be distributed to all members to best assist in the growth of te' alliance. Education plays a key roll in the growth and worth of te' alliance. We need to take te' noobs and make them seasoned veterans. -Internal Affairs/Trade will be responsible for establishing trade circles inside th' alliance. Solving internal issues on and off the forum. They are responsible for keeping everyone happy, friendly and nice to one another. -Technology will be responsible for coordinating all of our tech deals within our alliance and with other alliances. Lieutenants- Lieutenants are selected by Captains and approved by the founders. They serve 2 month terms. One Lieutenant works with one Captain. Lieutenants are responsible for working with their department Captain and performing their departments duties. Rights, Liberties and Duties We're not going t’ be telling you what t’ do. Ye can say what yer like here in our cove, and we'll uphold yer right t’ do that here. In t’ greater world, though, yer words ‘ave consequences and we ain't backin' ye up if ye done get yerself keelhauled by not following t’ advice of yer captains. Yer free t’ do what ye like, but that includes the freedom t’ get ZIed while we sit back and laugh. All Pirates ‘ave the following rights: Right t’ mustaches Right t' spam Right t’ fish Right t’ bare arms (but we recommend hair) Right t’ gripe and moan Right t’ not listen t’ the gripes Right t’ appreciate Chuck Norris Sailing with the Federation Any scurvy dog can apply t’ join, and t’ process ain’t too rough. Thar be two kinds of pirates in our alliance—Buccaneers and Privateers. -Buccaneers be the bulk of our fleet. They be t’ hardy souls who brave th’ forum and roam th’ land collecting loot with their brethren. As pirates ‘ave a secret generous streak, new Buccaneers get 3 million doubloons when they join t’ talk down at t’ forum. -Privateers are a different breed of pirate. Thar voices not be heard on th’ forum, they don’t drink as much grog as th’ rest of us and would rather float about than plunder and pillage. But these nations not be ghosts! They ‘ave shy leaders, and understand that they are t’ lead peaceful lives, free of raiding. Their leaders ‘ave agreed that when th’ day comes for war, they will join ranks and shed their blood fer th’ Federation. If they were to break this oath, then they will be punished. Steering th’ Ship -Ghosts be the people in our alliance who be neither on the forum or registered as a Privateer. Ghosts need either register on the forum or as Privateers or the will be viewed as spies. Spies be treated with the same respect we grant to our enemies. Looting and Raiding Thar be a lot of booty out thar, just waiting t’ be plundered—and what kind of pirates would we be if we didn’t revel in th’ liberation of tech? Thar be limits tho’: --Prey upon unaligned nations. Don’t attack alliances. --Don’t get red nations in your sights. Why? Type “Revenge Doctrine” int’ your googler. -- Raids need a purpose. “General Dispute” is not an expectable reason for war. If ye raid fer tech, ye must ‘ave “Raid” and “Peace Sent” in t’ reason for war. (After you attack you must send peace. If peace is not accepted, by th’ opposing party, you can attack again, but you must send peace everyday after you attack. Raids will not include bombing runs or cruise missiles.” All pirates are expected t’ know and follow th’ rules, or else thar be lashings in yer future. Multiple offenses will be punished. WAR War can only be declared by th’ Founders. We are not looking for war. But, we wont be running from a fight any time soon. In th’ event th’ Federation of Buccaneers goes t’ war, all Pirates must raise anchor, load muskets and prepare for glory. In time of war, orders will come from th’ Captains and/or Lieutenants. Nukes- Nations what are capable of developing nukes are highly recommended t’ do so, but again, we won’t force ye t’ do nothin'. We don’t like hugging the world with nuclear arms, but if some feller with more uranium than brains gets it in his skull t’ make arr cities glow, we will retaliate in kind. Spies- Nations are welcome t’ ‘ave spies, we ‘ave no issue with this. If they want t’ go play with some unaligned nation, that be thar business. Spies are a military function and we see them as such, you spy on us and we will gladly consider that an act of war and go from there. We won't use ours on you, unless you provoked us first. Amending This Document ‘Tis the Pirate Code; thar be no changing it. If ye don’t like it, thar be a short plank you can take a long walk from. Treaties Links WE ODP Announcement Category:AlliancesCategory:Black team alliances